With the recent development of a display related technique, display devices deformable such as folded, rolled in a roll type, or stretchable in at least one direction in a use stage are being researched and developed. Since these displays are deformable in various types, both requests for display enlargement and display miniaturization for carrying in a use step may be satisfied.
Furthermore, a deformable display device may be deformable in a preset type, and also be deformable in various types in correspondence to a user's request or as necessary for a situation where the display is used. Accordingly, when a displaying area of a display is fixed, inconvenience in use may occur.